Madly In Love
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Amy expands on her answer to Ricky's question in the series finale.


"Are you madly in love with Ben?" Ricky asked.

I didn't answer right away. Truth, as strange as it seems I believe that I was in love with two guys at the same time. But I couldn't marry Ricky knowing that he wasn't in love with me, and when I started to realize that he wasn't in love with me, and knowing that Ben was…yes I was madly in love with Ben.

Ricky left the house to cool down. I took my phone out and called Ben.

"Hello?" Ben answered.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught you."

"Amy, are you okay?"

"Yes and no."

"What's going on?"

I just wanted to tell Ben everything. But I didn't want to say it over the phone. "Can you come over?" I said softly.

Ben agreed and said that he was on his way. I was excited to see him again, and I couldn't wait for him to get here. It seemed like forever but my heart raced when I heard the knock at the door. And a huge smile graced my face when I opened the door to see Ben.

"Hey, what's going on?" He said.

I just smiled and tackled him in a hug. "We called off the wedding." I said quietly next to his ear.

Ben pulled back a little and just stared at me for a second. "Amy, I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Ricky's not in love with me. I want him to be madly in love with whoever he marries, he deserves that."

Ben put his hand up to my face. "So do you."

I leaned forward and kissed Ben passionately. "Ben, if it's possible to love two guys at the same time you and Ricky were it. But as time went on and I began to realize that Ricky and I merely loved each other, not in love with each other. Ricky asked me if I was madly in love with you."

Ben just looked at me in a stunned way. "Amy…"

"Ben."

He smiled and this time he was the one to kiss me. "I'm madly in love with you."

"I'm madly in love with you too. I'm leaving John with Ricky for the summer and will join you in New York."

"You're not taking John?"

"No, Ricky wants to spend this time with him. He's his son too."

Ben just nodded. Ricky then came back to the house. "Ben, you better not hurt her again. I still care about her as she is the mother of my son."

"I have no intention in letting her go again." Ben said pulling me in closer. I just looked at Ben and smiled.

The next morning was emotional for me as I was leaving my baby behind, but I knew that he was in good hands and I would soon see him again.

When Ben and I got to New York it was much better than the last time when he told me that Adrian was pregnant with his child.

"Amy." Ben said as we walked into the apartment, "I don't want to mess this up again. I want to do this right. Let's just take it as it comes to start with, not rush anything."

I agreed, for I felt the same. I was so grateful that we were on the same page. I loved every moment that summer, and what made it the best was that Ben was there.

Ben and I decided to move to New York. I knew that Ricky wouldn't be happy cause I'd be taking John so far away, but after many fights he agreed to let us go.

We'd been living in New York for about two years when Ben took John and I on a picnic to central park.

"Amy, you know I love you and I love John."

I looked at John and smiled. "We know, we love you too."

Ben smiled and put his hand in his pocket pulling out a ring box. "Let's do this the right way this time." He said with a smile, remembering back to when we were 15. "I want us to be an official family. John, would it be alright for me to marry your mother?"

John was now six. "Yes." He said smiling.

"Amy, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes, as it meant so much that he had asked John first. John and Ben were so close and I knew Ben loved John like a son and John loved Ben. "Yes, Ben I'll marry you." I said crying a little.

Ben gave a huge smile and leaned over and kissed me.

Eight months later Ben, John and I flew back home and were married in front of our families and friends. Ben had asked Ricky for his blessing who gave it to him.

Ben and I still live in New York and we have now been married for five years and have two daughters of our own named Sarah after his mother who is four and Brielle who is six months. I couldn't be more happier with my life and family than I am now. Ben is my soul mate, he always has been and he always will be.

End


End file.
